baby
by deiara-neechan
Summary: Naruto is pregant with Sasuke's baby, but hasn't told him yet. On the night she was going to tell him they get kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend who now has these wierd powers. pairings- sasukox fem naruto and itachixkyubbi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is pregnant with Sasuke's child. But, Naruto hasn't told him yet. So, when she finally tells him they ended up being kind napped by here ex-boyfriend.

pairs: SasukexNaruto,LeexSakura,shikmaruxino,& itaxkyubbi

Naruto & kyubbi (girls) 18- they always wear black with another color, both their hair stop at her waist; but naruto has red highlights and light blue eyes and kyubbi has red at the end of her hair and dark blue eyes. Their mom is Tsundae and dad is Yonime, they've got Tsndae's strength and long hair and Yonime's hair color and eye color. When they get mad their eyes turn red and their pupils turn into slits.

Sasuke19- goes with naruto

Sakura18- is almost like naruto and kyubbi but she wear pink

Ino18

Lee19

Shikamaru19

itachi20- goes with kyubbi

CHAPTER 1

Place: at the mall at there second job.

_"So have you told him yet? Hu have ya?" Sakura asked. "No, I have'nt."Naruto said. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."kyubbi said. "And what about you? Have you told Itachi yet?" Naruto had said in a sarcastic voice._

_"Yeah, have yo-" Sakura had almost had said until Shikamaru had called "Hey, Sakura we need you at table 4." "OK, coming. I'll be back." Sakura said before she left._

_"How about I make a deal with you?, Naruto asked,"When you and Itachi go on your vacation you tell him that your pregnant and i'll tell tell Sasuke that i'm pregnant. Deal?" Naruto said while holding out her hand "Deal"Kyubbi said_

_"Hi, OK i'm back. So, what happen?" Sakura asked "Oh, me and Kyubbi made a bet that if she tells Itachi that shes pregnant, then i'll tell Sasuke that i'm pregnant." Naruto explained_

_" Oh, so are you?" she asked both of us_

_"Of course" they both said at the same time_

**Time Skip: at the end of Naruto's work shift. At night. Sasuke had to stay late. Naruto is walking through the park.**

_"How am I going to tell sasuke" Naruto said while walking up to the lake_

_"Tell Sasuke what?" a voice asked. Naruto froze dead in her tracks. She knew that voice all too well. She slowly turned around. _

_"So it is you. What are you doing here? I thought you disappeared." Naruto said while backing up slowly._

_It was her old boyfriend, Oarochimaru. Suddenly all the memories of him hitting and abusing her came flooding back. Naruto slowly put her hands around her stomach._

_"So, you're looking good. " Oarochimaru said while walking up to Naruto_

_In the dark Oarochimaru's eyes seemed to glow up a kind of red color._

_"Whats wrong Naruto? You look scared?" Oarochimaru said with an smirk_

_Then, Naruto was starting to back up some more, when she had lost her balance and was starting to fall into the lake until she was caught by two really long arms.When she had looked to see who had caught her she terrified to see oarchimaru had stretched out his arms and caught her._

_"So I see you found out my new powers. Cool aren't they" He said while lifting Naruto up into the air and then had carried her bridle style (like you would carry a a sleeping or a unconscious person)_

_Then, Naruto had started moving around until Oarochimaru had drooped her , then she had got up and started running off._

_"Soon naruto you will be mine" Oarochmaru had said before he disappeared_

**Well that the end, so read and review and tell me what you think**

**P.s: i will soon have pics of what they look like now as soon as i can **

**BYE!!**


	2. HELP!

_**sorry i haven't updated, i have writers block and i need your help i can't think of the first part of the chapter so if you all can help me that would be wonderful. thanx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, the third chapter is finally here. I would lik to thanx all the people who reviewed and gave me ideas wat should be in it. And sadly i can not put up any pictures i really can't draw that good so if anyone could draw me a picture of kyubbi, naruto, sasuke, and Oarochmaru then that would be great. **_

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_Naruto's home_

Naruto got home quickly. She notice all of the lights were off so she figured Sasuke wasn't home yet. She got inside the house and locked the door. Just then phone had ringed

_'hello'_

_'Naruto its me'_

_'Sasuke, i need you to get home quick i have something to tell you'_

_'I'll be home as soon as i can'_

_'okay'_

_'bye'_

Naruto went up stairs to go take a bath and wait for Sasuke to get home. When Naruto got through she was wearing a orange girl tank top, some dark blue shorts, and her hair was in a pony tail. She went to the window and stared out of it. Then she heard Sasuke's voice "Naruto I'm home." "I'm up stairs."

Naruto got up and was waiting for sasuke. Her heart was beating fast_. 'why am i so worried I'm sure he'll be happy.'_Naruto's thought was interuped by Sasuke coming into the room. "Okay what do you want to tell me?" " i think you need to sit down for this.", Naruto said nervously. They both went to the bed and sat down.

"Okay I don't know how to tell you this so, imma just say it. Sasuke... im pregnant." "WHat?!" Sasuke eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Just then...

* * *

okay so how was that? i know its short but i wanted to put a cliffhanger in it. No flames please and if you think i need to work on something then tell me. I need all the help i can get


	4. Chapter 4 FINALLY!

_Hi and welcome back 2 **Baby. **I am soo sorry it took me long 2 write this. At first my computer started to act up and we couldn't get it to turn back on. It took us three months 2 get a new one but, it wasn't really new. My cousin gave it 2 me and it was an old version of gateway. So we got rid of dat computer because it was **SO**slow. Then it took use another month 2 get another one it was actually new. But I am a procrastinator so i kind of just didn't do it after_ **(doges knives, forks, and kunias)**_ I'M SORRY!_

_So let me stop boring you and lets get on with the story!!!!! _

* * *

_recap:_

_**Naruto got up and was waiting for sasuke. Her heart was beating fast.**_ _'why am i so worried I'm sure he'll be happy**.'Naruto's thought was interuped by Sasuke coming into the room. "Okay what do you want to tell me?" " i think you need to sit down for this.", Naruto said nervously. They both went to the bed and sat down.**_

**_"Okay I don't know how to tell you this so, I'm just ganna say it. Sasuke... I'm pregnant." "What?!" Sasuke eyes were as big as dinner plates._**

* * *

"I said I'm _Pregnant _and also i saw my ex- boyfriend too" Naruto said slowly. "When?" "Today. I was walking home and decided to stop by the lake. I was looking at the water when he walked up. Then we talked for a little then I came home.", Naruto lied. _'He doesn't need to know about the last part. I don't want him to worry.' _It was quiet for a minute until Sasuke spoke.

" What did you two talk about?" "Nothing" _'she answered that too quickly' _Sasuke though _'She don't won't me to find out about something and I bet it has to do something with the baby but, what can it be?'_"Sasuke are you alright? You was quite for a minute." "There is something you are not telling me so what is it?" Sasuke asked. "There is nothing else that happened_." 'liar' _Sasuke thought "Naruto you are a terrible liar so tell me the truth" Sasuke said while getting up_. 'I can't do it. He'll think I'm crazy or something._' "I-I can't tell you. Not yet", Naruto said while getting up. "Why? Why is this secret so important that you can't even tell me? Does it have something to do with the baby?" "No it has something to do with the baby. It has something to do with Oroachimaru" Naruto said.

Sasuke thought for a while until his eyes got big they they flashed red "Naruto I'm going to ask you ounce and I want you to tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?" Now Naruto eyes got huge. "WHAT?! NO never cheat on you I can't believe you would think something like that." Naruto was stareing at Sasuke in disbelief " Then what is the big secret that has ti dill with Orachimaru?" Sasuke said while balling his fist up and eyes turning red "I told you I can't tell you yet." Naruto eyes were turning red too.

They both was arguing with each other ubtil they heard a big crash

* * *

Well that's it for now and ounce again I am **_So _**for taking this long. You can kill me if you want. Also i know my chapters are short. That's how i add suspense to the story and I might becoming out with a new story it will be a KakuHi fic and Hidan will a girl. If anyone thinks that will be a good idea then tell me until next time BYE BYE!!!! ^^

R&R plz


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm ! i finally stop being lazy and made another chapter. So on that note I will continue to bore you no longer._

_ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!_

* * *

**recap**

**Sasuke thought for a while until his eyes got big they they flashed red "Naruto I'm going to ask you ounce and I want you to tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?" Now Naruto eyes got huge. "WHAT?! NO never cheat on you I can't believe you would think something like that." Naruto was staring at Sasuke in disbelief " Then what is the big secret that has ti dill with Orachimaru?" Sasuke said while balling his fist up and eyes turning red "I told you I can't tell you yet." Naruto eyes were turning red too.**

**They both was arguing with each other until they heard a big crash**

* * *

_'What the hell was that!?'_, Sasuke and Naruto both thought. "Naruto you stay up here and I'll go check it out." Sasuke said and stated to walk towards the door. " No way. I'm coming with you." Naruto protested and followed. "OK but stay low and behind me." They both went into the living room. The room was lit by the moon light. Giving it an a hunted look. They started to look around but, they didn't find anything.

"What do you think it was?" Naruto asked. "Maybe it was the wind blowing something outside. We should go back up stairs" Sasuke was felling uneasy_. 'Something is not right here._'

Just as Sasuke was about to go up stairs Naruto screamed. He turned around and almost fell back. There was a huge purple snack hissing at Naruto. Sasuke ran in front of here. The snack eyes started to grow yellow and it was changing it's form. Sasuke eyes grew big when he saw who it was.

"Well hello Sasuke how are you?" Said an all too familiar voice. "What the hell do you want" Naruto yelled over Sasuke shoulder. "Isn't it obvious, I came for you." Orachimaru said with a creepy smile. "Well you ain't getting her" Sasuke said while taking her hand. "I'm afraid you have no choice to give her to me or I will take by any force." Oroachimaru said with a creepy smile. _'To hell you will' _They both thought at the same time. "Naruto when I say 'Go' I want you to run OK", Sasuke whispered. "OK" "Ready 1...2...and.....3 GO!!!!"

Naruto took off but stopped because the room suddenly got dark. Like someone had turned off all the lights. "Sasuke can you hear me? Where are you?" Naruto called blindly walking around. " Naruto I'm over here. Are you all right?" "Yea I-" Just as she was about to finish her sentence she felt someone grab her from behind. An arm went around her throat and the other one went around her waist. "AAAHHHHHHHH! SASUKE HELP!" Then all the lights came back into the room.

"NARUTO!!!! You let her go now." Sasuke yelled. " Afraid I can't do that. You see I need her for a special occasion. Her and her little offspring is a very important part of my plan." Oroachimaru said with a evil filled smile.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO NOW!!!!"Naruto screamed

"You my dear are too restless. Maybe this will calm you down." Orachimaru then bent her neck over and bit her leaving a bite mark on her that started to burn and glow red. Naruto was screaming in agony. Then the pain stopped and she felt tired. The last thing she said before she passed out was "Sasuke." Then everything went black for her.

"NARUTO!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER." Sasuke yelled. His eyes was turning red from anger. He wanted to just kill the bastard. "This is a curse seal. It is part one of my plan. Also I am going to bring you too for my plan to work." Then the room went dark. Sasuke start looking around for Oroachimaru then he felt someone hit him over his head. The last thing Sasuke thought was _'Naruto'_Then he lost conciseness.

* * *

_There you go pplz. Another chapter hope this satisfied your cravings for now until i get another chapter up._

_Don't forget to to read and review please and thank you._


End file.
